wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bathbomb
Bathbomb His page contains a few swears, an uncensored curse in the song, and... that’s about it. he lives in the modern AU. Appearance Bathbomb doesn’t stand out very much in a large group. His mainscales are a washed out blue-grey, and his underbelly is a very pale yellow. He has brown eyes, as he does horns and claws. He usually has one of those beach-bum t-shirts on underneath an unbuttoned dress shirt. The tribrid usually wears black jeans and a random pair of Converse. He is a less than healthy weight, but it isn‘t anything lower than 150lbs. Bathbomb holds himself with a posture that looks so cocky, you’d know only the deeply insecure can pull it off. The dragonet has tortoiseshell glasses, and a smirk on his face at all times. Personality He, at least outwardly, is brazen, careless, and uncensored. He usually won’t have a filter on his mouth/language, and he’ll say whatever he damn well pleases. But that’s on the outside. Inwardly, Bathbomb is very insecure. He’s been teased and tormented by his peers. Saying he’s too fat. He has a weird name. His parents where on something when they named him. Most of his ‘friends’ all roll their eyes when he goes and walks towards them. You all know that one kid who no one likes, but is a little too popular to say it directly to their face? He’s that kid. You May notice him not eating, and spending his time on his computer, typing in ‘ ’s and semi-colen instead. That’s because he doesn’t eat. He goes for as long as possible without even a small crumb of food. They won’t call him fat anymore, would they? History Bathbomb is different. He’s random, takes nearly nothing seriously, and pokes fun at dragonets much more ‘influential‘ than he is. How’d he get this way? Let’s start when he was hatched. The tribrid was hatched to two dragons who had recently married. They let Him have many things, and sent him to school. Pretty average, right? Bathbomb started getting teased and made fun of for being part Mudwing, and named the way he was. The only dragonet there who didn’t do that, was a young Leaf/Ice named Acorn. The two became friends, well, sort of. When Acorn’s father moved out, Bathbomb’s mother was the one who found Acorn and his mother a place to live. He would have Acorn over to swim, play video games, and attend his bar mitzvah (He’s Jewish. Fight me.). This was also around the time Bathbomb’s disorder began to appear. At first, it was only skipping a meal or two. Then, it slowly grew to going entire days without food. Only grabbing a TicTac or piece of gum. He began practicing his ‘IDGAF about anyone has to say about me’ stance, and when he was in high schoo, his years of insecurity paid off, He gained a saunter no other ‘nobody’ could pull off. He lied about things, he lied about being a straight A student (He’s straight B), he lied about too many things. But got away with it. Senior year, Bathbomb assisted Acorn in making his own lie. Simple one really. He needed to pretend to be friends with the notoriously troubled dragonet at their school, Shadowcatcher. They wrote fake emails, did basically everything to try and make the lie work. Soon, though. Acorn grew more popular than Bathbomb, call him petty, but he was not about to let his family friend become more well-known and liked than him. Especially because of something that he aided in. Bathbomb threatened to blackmail Acorn. It backfired. And all he said before cutting Acorn out almost completrely was, ”F**K YOU, ACORN. A**HOLE.” Relationships Trivia/Other Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction